Heart's Betrayal, Heart's Promise
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Its been a few years since Ash's journey began and he finally succeeded at the age of sixteen. But things turn bad when his year-old boyfriend betrays him. In a twist of fate, he meets the one man that helps him love again. Was the line always so thin?


**Heart's Betrayal, Heart's Promise**

**AN: **I FINALLY finished the bloody thing~! DDX Bah. Anyway. This fic is dedicated to the one who requested it. I hope you enjoy it, **Vamprincess38**!

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the song, **'And So This Is Christmas'** and the story itself. Everthing else belongs to their respective creators.

**Theme:** Romance/Betrayal/Hurt/Comfort

**Summery: **Its been a few years since Ash's journey began and he finally succeeded at the age of sixteen. But things turn bad when his year-old boyfriend betrays him. Now he's lost somewhere (in more ways than one) in the Sinnoh Region. In a twist of fate, he stumbles upon a town and meets up with old enemies (and new friends) that help him on the road of recovery. But its one only one man that helps him love again. That man…is Giovanni. Who knew the line between love and hate was so thin?

**Pairing(s): **Giovanni/Ash (Main), Past!Gary/Ash, Gary/Brock, Tracy/Misty, James/Jessie

**Rating: **M (Over 16, people!)

**Warning: **This has mentions of a depressed Ash. It has a **lemon** later on. If you don't like that sort of thing, or this pairing (or any of the others, for that matter), I should hope you know where the back button is. Enjoy!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region…_

'_How did it go wrong?' _Ash thought to himself as he unwillingly got lost in a memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was walking back to camp, his loyal Pikachu at his side after an intense training session. _

"_Come on, Pikachu! Let's hurry up and get back!" Ash exclaimed happily to the mouse Pokemon, who agreed with a hi-pitched, "Pika-Pi!" _

_It had been seven years since Ash started on his Pokemon journey, and he's done quite a lot during that time. _

"_What do you think Brock's cooked up this time Pikachu?" Ash asked as they stepped into the clearing they set up camp in. "Chu?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head to the side and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash laughed and scratched the yellow mouse under his chin, said mouse's eyes closing and ears falling back at the feeling. "Chaaaa~"_

"_Yeah, I don't know either, buddy. But I hope its really good! I'm _starving_!" _

_Seeing that the camp was empty, Ash paused and frowned in confusion. "Hey, Pikachu, where is everyone?" Said mouse opened his eyes and started looking around, ears standing at attention and twitching at the slightest sound. Ears picking up on something, the mouse turned his head to one of the tents._

"_Pika?" _

_Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as said trainer walked over to the fire pit with a fire still going, and lifted the cover of the pot. "Huh? The foods only partway done. Brock wouldn't leave a fire unattended." He said as he grabbed some cooking mitts. He slipped them on and carefully removed the metal pot from the heats flame, putting it to the side. He then grabbed a bucket of cold water and dumped it on the flames, making them go out with a loud sizzle. _

"_That isn't like Brock," Ash said to himself as he removed the mitts from his hands and lay them next to the pot. Sitting down on one of the three logs, he continued, "Where is he, anyway? And where's Gary? He useably takes over if Brock can't." _

_Looking around, Ash spotted Pikachu standing in front of Gary's tent, tail and ears straight up in the air like it was shocked. Getting up, Ash started over to his friend. "Pikachu?" _

_While that was happening, Pikachu was running over to the tent he heard the weird noises coming from, recognising them somewhat from when Ash and that other guy, Gary, would meet at night. Hearing the sounds getting louder, Pikachu ears twitched again and he scratched his cheek. Poking his head in, his little black eyes widened and he gave a little squeak, before jumping back and covering his mouth with his paws; his ears and tail straight up in the air. _

"_Pikachu?" _

_Said mouse jumped and his eyes widened comically, dancing from foot to foot and still covering his mouth. "Kaaaa!" He lowly squeaked out and bolted over to Ash, pulling at his pant leg and trying to get him away from the tent and out of the campsite. _

"_Hey, Pikachu! What's up, buddy? Are Brock and Gary in there?" Ash asked in confusion. _

_Pikachu looked up at his trainer and shook his head quickly. "CHA! Pika-Pika!" Pikachu said as he kept trying to pull Ash away._

"_Huh?" Ash exclaimed as he looked down at his friend in surprise, brows furrowed as he tried to understand what was making Pikachu act like this. _

"_Hey, cut it out Pikachu!" Ash said as he started to get angry, trying to pull away from Pikachu's grip on his pant leg. "I have to make sure Brock and Gary are alright!" Pikachu just shook his head and clung tighter. "Pika-Pika! Chu!" _

"_They're your friends, too, Pikachu!" Ash ground out as he pulled free. Pikachu lost his balance and landed on his butt, shaking his head, "Chuuuu~!" _

"_I don't know what's up with you, Pikachu, but I'm going to see if Brock and Gary are here." He said as he walked up to the tent, ignoring his friend's protests as he ran behind him with a worried look in his eyes. _

_Hearing faint moaning inside, Ash stopped short of opening the tent flap. "Huh?" Ash stepped back and his brows furrowed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess Gary's started without me." Shrugging, he quietly pushed aside the tent flap and ducked his head as he stepped inside._

_Letting the flap close behind him, he looked up with a grin, saying, "Hey, Gary, why didn't-" His smile froze on his face as his eyes widened in shock. _'What…?'

_White candles and incense were lit everywhere, giving the small room a warm, romantic feeling. A large sleeping bag with blankets and pillows all around and pilled in a kind of cosy nest in the middle. _

_But that's not what had Ash completely frozen in shocked disbelief. _

_It was the two __**people**__ in that nest. They continued, deaf to their betrayed third party._

"_Mmmmm~ Ah! Oh god! Brock~" The younger brunette moaned, arching up the others touch and shivering, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent gasp. An answering groan followed, said man's large body thrusting downward in a rocking motion, hands grasping lean hips as wet smacking sounds sounded in between their sweat slick bodies, oblivious to nothing else but each other in their little cavern. _

_As their moans and groans got louder, Ash stood there shaking in mixed emotions, hands clenched in a white knuckled grip. _

_When they broke off in twin cries of release and came down from their high, Ash snapped. _

"_What's going on here!"_

_The two males gasped; one in shock, the other in shame. Their heads snapped up to see their black haired friend; one seeing an angry brother, while the other saw a betrayed lover. _

_Just one look at their companion and they knew that they had crossed that glowing red line. They had done the unthinkable. They had broke the Camerupt's back. _

_And they wouldn't be forgiven this time._

"_How could you… Gary, Brock… Why?" Ash asked quietly with his head bowed, his bangs shielding his eyes. _

_This unknown, uncharacterized reaction scared the daylights out of the said people. They expected a yelling fit, or even some stomping out of the campsite. Not this quiet, defeated version of him. _

_The silence stretched on._

_When the duo said nothing, Ash raised his eyes and pierced them with haunted, blackish brown eyes. Gary and Brock flinched at the look. _

_As Ash started turning around, Gary raised his arm weakly in a 'wait' gesture. _

"_Ash…wait…" He called sadly, a part of him begging his past childhood friend, rival and lover to listen. But, as Ash walked out of the room with nary a sound or a backwards glance, the rest of him knew…_

_He had lost his chance…and he'd never get another one…_

_He was too late. _

_**Flashback End**_

That was two weeks ago.

Two painful, heart-wrenching weeks of endless travel.

He didn't know where he was going...

All he knew, was that he had to get away.

He couldn't go back to Pallet Town, he knew. As that place, while home, had so many painful memories. And he wouldn't know what to say to his mom…

He thought about going to New Bark Town to see Professor Elm, or even to Viridian City to see Misty. But then he remembered that Elm would contact Professor Oak that he was in town, and then he'd ask how his journey was going. And about his companions…he'd ask about his grandson…

Ash shook his head to rid those thoughts, not seeing the worried look Pikachu shot him.

Misty would ask the same things; ask how he and Brock were doing, teasingly ask if he had killed Gary yet. Only she'd see the state he was in and ask him what was wrong…

She couldn't know. None of them could.

Not yet…

Ash sighed at his morbid thoughts - which is all that seemed to run through his head these days - and made an effort to straighten his spine; to put a smile on his face and pretend that he was fine. That he wasn't hurting…

But, he wasn't fooling Pikachu or his other pokemon friends.

Pikachu told them all what was ailing their trainer, and they felt rage for him at the breeder and researcher.

Ash was so loyal and good, not a bad bone in his body. He would never hurt anyone, let alone his friends...

And what did those two do in return? They stabbed him in the back faster than a Rapidash could run!

They vowed to help Ash in anyway they could. He would be the happy, determined trainer they all knew and cared for…

No matter what.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_In Team Rocket HQ and Giovanni's home, north of the Sinnoh Region…_

Giovanni sighed heavily as he signed yet another useless document, abstinently patting the furry head of the purring Persian beside him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this; signing useless document after useless document, hearing about the continual failure of his subordinates in catching pokemon. Those bumbling oafs, Jessie, James and Meowth, came strongly to mind.

He gave another sigh as he signed the last document for the week, putting down his pen and cracking his wrist. Rubbing at the appendage, he turned his spin chair to look out his wall-sized window at the bustling people and shops below.

It was a fairly large town, though he never bothered to learn the name. As long as no one disturbed him, that's all he cared about.

He closed his eyes and began rubbing at the bridge of his nose, trying to head off a building headache. Trying was the key word, unfortunately.

Heaving another sigh, he spun his chair around and stood up. Returning his Persian to his pokeball putting it in the pocket of his ever present red suit, Giovanni walked over to the double dark wood doors of his office and stepped out. Walking down one of the many hallways, he nodded to those few who had gained his trust, while ignoring the rest of the saluting fools vying for his attention.

He reached the main doors of his mansion and walked out, as the doormen opened them for him, into the sunlight.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ash reached a small town by lunch time.

Not wanting to eat, but knowing by his rumbling stomach that he should, he sat down at a little out-of-the-way café. Ordering a sandwich and milk for himself, and some pokemon food for Pikachu, they dug in. Paying for the food, Ash stood to walk off, when an elderly woman in her fifties and wearing a dark blue kimono stopped him.

"Excuse me young man, but might you give me a hand?"

Ash planted on a small smile. "Of course, miss." He replied, completely missing the surprised and disapproving looks he was getting from a few passer-by's. "How can I help?"

She smiled. "First, I would like your name as is polite."

He winced. "Oh sorry. I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum."

"And you may call me Charlotte."

"So, what do you need help with?" He asked, Pikachu hopping up onto his shoulder.

"You see, I am a healer, and I am getting on in years. I need a nice, strong young man like yourself, to give me a hand with this year's crop of herbs. It will only take a little over two hours at most. They need precise picking or they will lose their effectiveness."

She gave him a measuring look. "Can I count on you?"

Ash's smile turned just a little more genuine. "You can count on me. When do we start?"

She chuckled at his quiet enthusiasm. "Right now."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Two hours later found Ash in front of a park entrance and with a pouch ten coins heaver, much to his protests but her stubbornness prevailed in the end. As he looked up, he remembered what she said just as he was leaving.

_Flashback_

"_Young man, there is a saying around here. 'Though your heart may break, your brain may tire, your body may age and your soul may cry…always know that the sun will always rise and wash its healing light down upon you.' It means that, even in the most trying times or in your darkest hour, closure will come. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but it will come. It will bring salvation and hope. And as long as you believe and keep your friends and loved ones close, the promise of a better, brighter future will come. May we meet again, young man. And may you find what you seek."_

_Flashback End_

Ash walked through the beautiful park in a daze, slouched over with his hands in his jacket pockets and half-heartedly kicking at the little stones in his path. Pikachu carefully perched on his shoulder, giving him an occasional look of worry and a quiet 'Chu…'.

Skirting around the frolicking children, the joggers, the trainers and villagers with their various pokemon, he walked along side the pond. A sudden gust wind caused by the wings of a flock of Staravias made his trusty hat fly off his head; he only realized it when he felt emptiness where his hat should have been. As Ash gazed up and watched it float away, he broke out of his daze and stared to run after it, unknowingly heading toward a certain small grove of pine trees.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Giovanni was strolling through the trees on his way back to his mansion, planning to take a short cut through the nearby grove of pines, when a hat floated down to the ground in front of him. He was going to ignore it and walk on, when he noticed a familiar teenaged menace to his plans run past, undoubtedly looking for the hat at his feet. Wondering why he was alone so close to his home, Giovanni reached down and retrieved the hat.

He started after the teen, when he noticed the brat's trusty Pikachu shaking itself off. He sighed and changed directions, walking over to the electric mouse.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ash didn't notice when Pikachu fell off of his shoulder with a disgruntled 'Pika-Chu!' and shake himself off before running after his trainer and friend. The mouse pokemon ran and ran but couldn't find his master anywhere. He plopped down on his bottom with drooped ears and a dismayed 'Chu~!'

Seeing a polished black shoe stop in front of him, he looked up. He gave a start and leaped to his paws, electricity sparking from his cheeks. When all he got was a small non-threatening chuckle and a glimpse of his master's hat in the bad man's hands, Pikachu calmed down. Cocking his head to the side, the little yellow rodent followed as the man walked off, noting with surprise that they were heading to where he last saw Ash.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Upon reaching the grove and searching everywhere and not finding his hat, Ash sighed. He trekked over to a bench where plopped down, dejected, with his head in his hands. He stayed there for what felt like hours when he heard a rustle in the bushes in front of him. He tensed and then relaxed when he saw that it was only a wild Rattata.

He had just settled back down when a familiar older man with a very familiar hat in hand came into sight, his buddy Pikachu running behind him. Upon seeing his master, Pikachu gave a happy cry and launched himself into the surprised teen's arms. "Hey Pikachu, I'm sorry I left you."

Ash glanced up, vaguely wondering why the leader of Team Rocket was standing in front of him, with his hat in hand at that. Giving a thanks and taking back his hat when offered, he gestured for the man to sit next to him. He got a raised eyebrow before the man, Giovanni if he remembered right, took his invitation.

There was silence before it was broken.

"What are you doing out here without your companions, Ketchum?"

Ash sighed and closed his eyes. "Its complicated. You wouldn't get it. What are you doing here?"

"Then you must have lodgings? And that is none of your concern."

"No, I don't. I was going to campout. Sorry for asking."

Giovanni just grunted and lapsed into thought.

They fell back into silence, the soft sound of the wind through the leaves the only sound; the dappled sunlight that trickled through the trees patterning the ground with gold.

Giovanni must have come to a decision, for he stood and said, "Come. You may stay with me for the time being." He didn't even wait for a response. He just started walking away.

Ash looked up in shock, before clapping his hat on his head and running after him, but not before he made sure that Pikachu was holding on. After all he didn't want to leave his buddy behind again.

They'd been walking for awhile through the grove, and Ash was just beginning to wonder if it was endless, when they broke out into the sunlight. "We are here." Giovanni stated. As Ash started at their destination, he wowed, Pikachu echoing his awe. It was a large mansion that rivalled in size and grander the one that James's family owned. Seeing that Giovanni was already at the door, he ran and got there just in time to be bade entrance into an impressive entrance hall.

"You may stay here for as long as you need." Giovanni said as he marched them past the curious rocket members. "Provided that you not interfere with anymore of my plans and that you will not tell anyone who I really am, nor where I am stationed. I will show you once where you room will be, but any additional help must be asked of the person I assign you. I will not be responsible if you should get lost." He continued, as they ascended the grant staircase and turned right, down a long red carpeted hallway with many closed doors to either side.

He stopped briefly and gestured to a large set of dark wood doors. "This is my office and study. You may disturb me here only if it is of grave importance, I have summoned you, or I have given you explicit permission. I will now show you to your room."

He pressed on, Ash almost jogging to keep up with the much taller man's brisk pace.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After seeing his room (which was just a larger, more elegant version of his bedroom back in Pallet -minus the posters and other knick-knacks- a fact that slightly unnerved him), Giovanni lead them back whence they came.

Once back outside, though the sky was darker than it was when they arrived (_How long were we inside?_ Ash wondered), he lead Ash as he stared walking toward a large glass structure. Ash realised with a start that it was a green house.

As they entered the greenhouse, a familiar kimono clad form rose with a pot in hand to greet them.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said regally, with a trace of teasing in her voice.

Giovanni nodded and gestured to Ash, who was standing beside him. "Ketchum here will be staying with us for an unknown amount of time. I need you to show him around, tell him the rules, when the meals are served and anything else of importance you feel he should know."

"I see." She nodded her understanding, before turning toward Ash with a smile. "I see we meet again, young man."

Ash gave a laugh. "It would seem so."

"Have you found what you seek?"

Ash gave her a look of slight surprise before shaking his head, giving a smile of his own. "No I haven't."

Giovanni looked on their interaction in curiosity. Glancing between both, he gave a thoughtful hmmm. "I see you have met Lady Charlotte, Ketchum."

Ash's eyes went wide and his jaw unhinged. He raised up his arm and pointed at her in shock. "You're a royal?"

"Ketchum! Apologise this instance!"

Lady Charlotte chuckled. "Now now, Giovanni. He is only young yet. As I recall, you reacted in much the same way when we formally met. Why, I dare say you were his very age."

Said man huffed and stocked away, throwing a disgruntled dismissal over his shoulder.

She and Ash sheared a look before both gave a chuckle.

"Well," she started as she gestured to the pot in her hand. "Shall we get started? I trust you remember what I told you."

Ash nodded and followed her deeper into the forest of greenery.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Two Months Later…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Things had been going well over the past two months.

Lady Charlotte had become a very good friend and consultant to Ash during his stay at the Team Rocket HQ. They always talked among the plants he helped plant and grow, somehow regaining a little of himself little by little as he went. His pokemon friends were also a large help and he really couldn't thank them enough.

There was some initial conflict between himself, Pikachu and Jessie, James and Meoth, but Giovanni's orders and Lady Charlotte's scolding quickly put an end to that. They agreed to a truce, but it was a very unsteady one. Luckily, they were able to put aside their differences when Pikachu actually ended up saving Meoth from falling off a cliff. They would never become the best of friends, but it was a start.

"So kid," Jesse started they walked back to HQ, "What's the deal with you and the Boss?"

Ash frowned. "What do you mean? And stop calling me kid already. I _am _sixteen, you know."

Jessie smirked. "Not happening, brat." She ignored his glare and continued, "What I'm _trying _to say is this: Is there something going on that me and James need to know about?"

"Huh?" was Ash's confused response. "What are you-"

"Do I save to spell it out?" she suddenly snapped, making him wince. "Is there something going on between you and the Boss? You know, love? Lust? Something along those lines? Its obvious that you like him, so why don't you tell him?"

Ash's face went from to confused to surprised to bright red in embarrassment. "WHAT?"

James, who was running to catch up, and Jessie winced at the almost hi-pitched yell. Both faintly recalled when they had made the brat be a girl in that whole Gloom episode. It was hell getting the smell out of their clothes afterward…

James finally caught up and gave a nervous look between Ash and his girlfriend. He finally looked at the red head and said, "You asked, didn't you? I told you that wouldn't be a good idea, Jess."

"Well, hey" she replied with her arms crossed, "Someone had to ask! I didn't see you doing it."

"You didn't have to be so blunt."

"I _tried _subtle, James. It didn't _work_, so I had to be blunt! At least I asked the brat instead of the Boss. I'm not suicidal you know!"

James muttered under his breath, "Could have fooled me, Jess."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "_What _did you say?"

James 'eeped' and said, "Nothing!"

Jessie nodded, smugly. "Good." She grabbed James's hand and dragged him off, calling a "Just tell him at some point, brat! If you don't, I will!" over her shoulder.

"I'd listen, kid! I wouldn't put it past her!" James warned just as they went out sight.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Ash called after them, his face as red as his trusty cap.

They never answered.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ash was on his way to his room later that night, his mind on what Jessie had said that afternoon.

'_What did she mean?' _Ash asked himself. _'And why am I getting so worked up over this? There's nothing going on between us! There _is _no __**us**__! ' _he scolded himself, turning a corner.

So focused was he on his thoughts, that he wasn't watching where he was going. So when he suddenly bumped into something, it was only the steadying arms on his shoulders that kept him up right. Ash muttered a "sorry" and looked up to see who he had bumped into, only to turn surprised when he saw that it was Giovanni who caught had him.

"You are up late," the older man inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I was checking up on my pokemon." Ash replied, a little unnerved that Giovanni had yet to let go of his shoulders but not really complaining much to his chagrin. "I lost track of time."

"Hmmm." Giovanni hmmm'd thoughtfully, his black eyes staring down intensely at the teen. Ash's heart started to pound the longer the older man stared at him, his face gradually growing red. His brows furrowed, _'What is up with me? I'm not falling for him…am I?'_

"Are you alright, Ketchum?"

Ash broke from his thoughts and quickly replied that he was fine.

Giovanni stared at the teen a little longer, before he suddenly let go of his shoulders and nodded, "I will see you tomorrow, then, Ketchum. Good night." He started to walk off when he was stopped.

"Ash."

When Giovanni stared at him with an eyebrow raised in question, the trainer swallowed and straightened his spine, "Ash. Please call me Ash."

He was given a measuring look before he was given a nod of approval.

"Then you may call me Giovanni."

As Giovanni walked off, Ash stared after him in shock. Recovering, he gave a small smile.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Three Years Later…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ash glanced around the beautifully decorated hall the Christmas Ball was being hosted in. Decorated trees of golden, silver, red and green, or other items that represented Christmas, lit up the hall. The many people who attended the ball were nicely outfitted as well.

Dresses and suits of multiple colours could be seen parading around the hall as Pokemon lover's from all over crowded together, sat at the various little tables or even danced with one another on the large dance floor.

Ash Ketchum stood off to the side, watching as various couples dance together. One such couple was two of his best friends, Misty Waterflower, with the long red hair that was unique only to her and the elegant figure, her head resting on her husband's, Tracy's, shoulder. Both were smiling as they danced and Ash felt a momentarily stab of longing.

He hadn't seen either of them since before he started traveling again with Gary and Brock.

Gary…

Ash shook his head to get him out of his thoughts.

He glanced at where the businessmen were standing. All of them were chatting and the elderly woman in her common kimono, who was well known as Lady Charlotte or just Charlotte to him, had drawn Giovanni into conversation even while the black eyes narrowed at Ash.

She smiled at him encouragingly.

Ash discreetly waved back.

She was the only one who knew of what he planned to do tonight. If it weren't for her efforts in teaching him the steps, his plan wouldn't even be possible.

"What, Ketchum, no date?" Harley's voice was soft in his ear and Ash turned to look warily at his one time nemesis. After saving him and his pokemon from becoming fire wood, they had formed a tentative truce. Ash glanced at the other trainer.

The long purple hair was in its normal style like it always was, and styled with some sort of substance to keep it into place. The older teen was wearing a dark green suit which matched his green eyes and Harley raised an eyebrow as he said in the same slightly bored voice. "Dressed in red and black? My, my, Ketchum. You have developed into some sort of being with a sense of style."

"Well it is always better to being a fool." Ash retorted, grinning a bit.

"Well last I hear, Ketchum, it was _you _who had their butt kicked in your last match. But it seems that it doesn't guarantee you a date, I see."

"That's because I don't _have _one, Harley," Ash said as he glanced around the room again. "And besides, I'm only here because a friend of mine is. Though I wouldn't mind getting a dance with them before the night's end."

"Does she know that? And where's that rat of yours?" The green haired teen said lazily.

"That 'rat', is my buddy Pikachu," Ash shot back. "He's over with my other pokemon by the fountain. And _he _doesn't know, exactly, but I am going to change that very soon." Ash ignored the mock gasp from Harley even as taller trainer stood in front of him and said,

"_He_, huh? My, my, isn't _this _interesting..."

Ash merely gave a look, as if it couldn't really bother him what Harley was thinking. The coordinator then laughed, shaking his head in amusement as he said, "You never cease to amaze me, Ketchum. I hope that your 'crush' is going to forgive you for pulling a stunt like that."

Ash's head turned so fast that the hall spun dizzily for a moment and Harley had to grab him around the waist to keep him steady. Ash wanted to ask if Harley knew but the older teen merely grinned and answered, "A red button-up and black dress pants? Honestly Ketchum, how easy to you expect it to be…"

Neither of them saw the pair of dark eyes narrow across the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The tune began slowly and many people looked at each other in amazement, wondering who requested this song. One body tensed when its owner heard the familiar tone and thin lips curled into a frown. _Ketchum…_

Ash stood at the edge of the dance floor, discreetly watching a certain businessman with the same intensity as all the other party guests toward each other. He had refused all other attempts to dance, except perhaps for Misty, who he had twirled around the floor in a quick step once but only once round before he had to deliver her back to Tracy.

This was the time for the last dance; where anyone can ask anyone to dance, even the celebrates and other important people, a way to cross out social differences. A 'once-in-a-life-time honour', if you would. Ash didn't dare to look directly at Giovanni, wondering if the older man had caught the familiar tune that he had been playing when he thought no one else was awake; in tribute to his late mother.

All at once everyone moved forward, dresses and coattails billowing about respected feet and bodies. The intro to the song was quite long and there was enough time to pick a partner.

Ash found his breathing exhilarating; how would Giovanni react? In anger? He had to have known, or even have a small idea that it was Ash who had requested this particular song for the last dance.

The older man did indeed come towards him as Misty gave Professor Oak a happy smile, catching the elder man's hand and quickly being pulled away for a good place on the dance floor. Tracy looked around before a stuffy older lady with too many jewels around her neck moved towards Ash. The younger dark haired male blanched and Tracy immediately moved forward with a whispered comment. "You owe me big time."

He caught the stunned lady and said, "Excuse me, I will dance with you…"

Ash could barely hide a smile but it froze on his face when he realized that Giovanni had approached somebody else, another trainer.

Ash felt his heart constrict heavily in his chest and a sob rose in his throat as he turned around to flee. This was not how he imagined it. Giovanni was supposed to dance with him, if only in politeness. He knew the older man didn't want anybody to know of his connection to the song nor of their knowing each other…but this was pushing it.

Perhaps he should end things with Giovanni; move back to Pallet Town as the older man obviously didn't want him around anymore, nor would ever want him in that way.

After all, he was just a worthless fool.

Used and broken.

Tears were blinding his vision as he took quick steps towards the door, the crowd parting to let him through, all of them whispering in confusion, wondering why their 'Pokemon Master Champion**[1]**' was so upset.

"Ketchum!" A voice behind him barked and Ash froze, despite the fact that he was nearly crying. He turned around, facing the parted crowd and Giovanni, who stood at the edge of the floor with a bowed head. Persian sitting a ways behind him with the other pokemon, all looking on in interest.

"Come, brat, I didn't spend all those evenings letting you listen to this song only for you to skip it now."

Hope blossoming in his heart, his head snapped up to see Giovanni's extended hand. He waited for another brief moment, unsure of what Giovanni's true motives were. But then he darted forward, taking the secret Team Rocket head's hand as he felt the fingers tighten around his own.

The intro ended and the soft tune of 'And So This Is Christmas**[2]**' began as Ash felt his body beginning to hum with the soothing beat as he assumed the traditional pose of a waltz. The warmth of Giovanni's hand on his back and then the gentle push to get him to move, and feeling what felt like lighting pulsate between their loosely pressed bodies, was intoxicating. Then the older man whispered, "Look at me."

This went against everything that Ash had thought possible, but looked up. The dark eyes were gleaming as strong arms tightened their grip. The music began to build before the older man spun Ash around quickly, sure feet doing the smooth steps and guiding his partner.

The weight of Giovanni's firm hand on his back was reassuring as the older male pushed him swifter past all the other dancers with their partners, some struggling like Tracy, as the older male whispered, "One, two three. One, two three…very good."

Ash felt like beaming but he managed to contain his smile, through he knew he couldn't hide the emotion in his eyes. "Allow me to lead you."

Ash could only nod as they spun slowly in the middle of the dance floor, the music beginning to move towards its peak. Ash could feel something building inside of him, like passion and the firm body against his own…he normally wasn't one for dancing, but this was amazing!

He had no eyes or ears for the other couples on the floor, only for the dark eyes as he relinquished all control to Giovanni. He felt like surrendering and when he did so, it felt so good. He barley kept himself from burying his face into that red suited chest, his very male pride keeping the erg in check.

Perhaps there was nobody else for him but this man. Maybe? This man who had hurt Ash in the past by association, but he was now dancing with him, allowing them to be seen together in public.

It was overwhelming.

The passion between them could not be denied and they were unaware that they were the only two still dancing, Giovanni's sure steps as Ash followed the older man's superb lead deeper into the heartfelt dance.

They had eyes only for each other even as the music reached it peak with a pleasant sound, only to begin trailing off into nothing. Ash felt the music glow in his soul as Giovanni led him into another spin, before they glided to a stop perfectly with the music and the hall exploded into cheering and applause for the brilliant dance performance.

Ash couldn't contain the smile anymore, and allowed it to burst forward, as thin lips curled into an approving ghost of a smile.

They silently stared at each other a few minutes when a younger girl sighed. "That was so romantic…" Snorts and light laughter could be heard as everyone started to move around and say their goodbyes and holiday well wishes. Ash turned to Giovanni a bit hesitantly and asked. "All right?"

He wasn't only referring to his dance performance, but he didn't say otherwise. He glanced up when the hand suddenly tightened upon his own and Giovanni softly said, "You did well, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash just smiled, hiding his hurt at being called by his surname, and not by his given name like they had silently, and then verbally, agreed on.

Did he really mess up that much?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ash was laughing as he walked with Giovanni up the forest-lined drive, said gym leader chuckling along.

Despite them apparently returning to using formalities, the evening had been pleasant one, and it was now nearing midnight.

Christmas Eve.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Ash exclaimed in astonishment, shaking his head to rid his hair of the falling flakes of snow. Pikachu mimicking him on his shoulder.

Giovanni grunted and replied, "That stupid fool deserved it. I did not like what he said about you."

Ash looked up at him incredulously. "So you had to sick Persian on him? Homophobe or not, I think that was going a little far, Sir."

He hmmm'd. "Perhaps."

Ash just laughed. "You certainly are something else!"

The Head of Team Rocket just gave the trainer a smirk. Said teen just shook his head and threw up his arms in a mock 'I give up!' gesture, causing onyx eyes to gleam with amusement.

A lot had happened within the three years**[3]**.

Ash got in contact with Misty, who in turn contacted his other allies and friends, and let them all know that he was safe and happy. He, with Giovanni's grudging agreement, told them where he was and his address. He asked them not to tell Gary and Brock where he was, just that he was happy and safe. When asked why, he said that he would explain when they all got there.

Within a few days they arrived and, after being introduced to Giovanni and getting past the drama of who he was ("Ash, are you crazy? He's the Head of Team Rocket!"), they took turns explaining all that had happened since Ash had disappeared.

Ash was a little sad when he found out that he missed Tracy and Misty's engagement and wedding, but grinned at what had happened during it and hugged Giovanni in thanks, much to said man's disgruntlement and the other's wide smiles.

Everyone kept in close contact, Misty and Tracy especially after hearing what Gary and Brock did. While Ash seemed to forgive them, it didn't mean that he wasn't still hurt by the betrayal, and that's what the married couple said the few times they had to justify their many video calls to him.

And when it came to telling his mom what was going on, Ash actually didn't really have to do anything. Apparently, Giovanni brought her over in a personal car and sat her down to explain his attentions toward her son, asking her a certain important question. Ash walked in afterward and found himself enveloped in a large hug, his mom saying what a brave and strong young man he was, and that she approved. She told Giovanni, "Yes, you may," leaving said man to smile in thanks and Ash to look between them both in complete confusion.

So, everything turned out alright in the end.

Well, somewhat.

Reaching the door, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as said trainer walked up the low stairs, with Giovanni stoically following suit, and unlocked the door before then stepping inside the little cottage they called home for the time being. Ash let his other pokemon out and they all went out to the garden after various 'goodnights', Persian following after at a languet pace.

Toeing off his shoes and placing the now empty pokeballs down on the entrance table, Ash shivered slightly when Giovanni stepped in right behind him and felt his warm breath on the back of his neck, hearing the door close behind them with a soft 'click'. Ash barely registered Pikachu say 'goodnight' and darting away, as if giving them privacy.

They stood like that for a few minutes in silence, just breathing in each other's scent. Giovanni suddenly gave a low groan and wrapped his arms around Ash from behind, pulling him flush against his chest, and making said trainer gasp, his eyes widening at the sudden action.

"I can't take it anymore," Giovanni said lowly in a dark, husky whisper that sent pleasant shivers down Ash's spine. "You smell so good, little one. I wonder…" He trailed off as he leaned toward slightly to whisper darkly in Ash's ear, "What do you taste like?" Ash gave a light moan and shuddered as the implications behind those word sunk in. **'Was he…?' **he thought faintly in hope. **'Does he…'**

As if hearing those half-formed thoughts, Giovanni chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder, while his hands crossed over each other to grasp his hips gently yet possessively. "I am," he said darkly; seductively, genuinely. "And I do." Ash took in a sharp, shaky breath. As he let it out slowly, abet still shaky, he gently tugged on the arms wrapped around his hips, asking them to loosen, and he quickly turned when they did.

"I-I thought that-" Ash started to say when he was shushed.

"Don't worry," Giovanni said slowly, "I was just…surprised. I'm not angry, Ash."

Staring up into those semi-warm black orbs, he saw nothing but the truth. But, he also saw what he had been hoping to see in them all these long months…

Love.

Not love for a friend, - for aside from maybe his Pokemon, the Head of Team Rocket didn't have 'friends'…'allies' and 'enemies', yes, but not friends - but that of so much more. There was lust, too, of course - his actions just now was prove of that - but Ash didn't care, much, as he acknowledged that he felt lust for him as well.

What he focused on was the love.

And that's what made Ash lean up on his sock-clad toes, wrap his arms around that strong neck, close his eyes…and kiss him with all the passion he felt for him.

All twelve months of it.

The gym leader drew in a sharp breath at the overwhelming emotions the kiss evoked and crushed Ash to him, tilting his head to deepen the lightning-like kiss.

The man's right arm wrapped around the teen's waist, while the other rose to cradle the back of the boy's neck. He opened his mouth and his tongue swiped at the plump lower lip, giving the appendage a sharp nip and making it bleed slightly. Ash gasped at the sudden pain and Giovanni soothed the cut before slipping the muscle in to explore the hot cavern.

Ash's arms tightened their hold around the elder's neck and he moaned as his tongue was coxed into a dance, one of his hands raising to run his fingers through the surprisingly soft, short locks of dark brown. Gliding threw the strands to the scalp, he gripped at the base and held on for dear life as Giovanni soundly devoured his mouth.

Said man started slowly backing him out of the entrance hall (jacket and hat falling to the ground behind them) and down the hallway toward Ash's room.

Once there, Giovanni backed his little trainer until his back hit the closed door and the man immediately pushed himself up against him, still in lip-lock, moulding his much taller body with Ash's shorter one. Said teen groaned into the bruising kiss as he felt the hard plains of the other male's body press up against his. He shifted his hips and gasped as he felt something hard prod his stomach.

Breathing increasingly quickly in-between broken kisses, Giovanni smoothly turned the doorknob, striding in after his lover as the door suddenly swung open. He thoughtlessly kicked it closed behind him as they backed quickly into the overly large room.

Reaching the large bed in the back, right-hand corner of the room (the same one Ash was sleeping in for the past three years), Giovanni suddenly swiped Ash's feet out from under him and said younger man landed on his back on top of it. With his head hitting the pillow, Ash was completely winded and didn't have time to catch his breath, as Giovanni soundly pined him to the silk sheet covered bed with his much larger frame. Said gym leader started attacking Ash's neck with bites and nips, quickly sending the younger into a panting and moaning mess.

Bringing his arms up, Ash boldly tugged at his shirt, silently telling him to take it off. Giving a deep, dark chuckle that made him shiver, Giovanni complied. Taking both the suit jacket and under shirt off in one fell swoop, he lightly tossed it somewhere behind him.

Both were breathing pretty heavily at this point trying, and failing, to calm down. Though in all honestly, they weren't trying very hard…well, at least a certain Head of Team Rocket wasn't.

**START LEMON!**

Seeing the bare chest before him, Ash bit his lower lip and darted his eyes upward to look the older male in the eye. Said male quirked a brow. Sighing, Ash looked back at the muscled chest and, before he lost his nerve, darted forward to grab one of the nipples in his mouth.

Giovanni drew in a surprised breath that turned into a low groan, beginning to pant slightly as a wet tongue sucked on the nub, sharp teeth brushing the tip once in a while. Growing bolder at the sounds, Ash blew on the hardened browned nipple. Giovanni groaned. Switching sides, Ash did the same to the other one while his hands wandered over the plains those washboard abs, fingers teasingly tracing around stomach muscles that contracted at his feather-like touch.

When one of his hands went a different route and lowered to brush against Giovanni's largely clothed erection, said hot-blooded male gave a glutathione groan and pushed the younger trainer back onto his back, grabbing his wrists and forcing them above his head. Staring down into surprised, almost-innocent dark brown orbs made him give another groan at the exotic sight and he darted down to kiss those abused lips, plunging in his tongue for another dance.

Ash made a sound in his throat when he suddenly pulled back, but it turned into hiss as his older lover grabbed one of his nubs through his t-shirt and gave it a twist. The other arm, having released its victim's wrists, trailed up under the buttoned top and trailed it up a lightly tanned chest, rubbing as he darted forward to start nibbling at one of his ears.

He smirked in triumph when Ash arched his back and his lower half brushed against his hips, a sinful moan bursting from those pink lips and a look of pure pleasure in his half-lidded gaze.

Smirking, Giovanni lowered his free hand to catch with the shirt's edge, slowly dragging it up piece by piece to reveal more of that lightly tanned skin, goose flesh crawling out as cool air hit it. Stopping at the teen's shoulders, he, merely waited with a steady calm for the dark brown-eyed male make the next move.

After all, he didn't want to scare the young trainer off after all that hard work.

Ash, seeing that he was in control with what happened next, curiously looked up into that calm stare. Seeing the silent question in those calm depths, he answered by raising his hand to slowly unbutton his button-up and leaned forward to pull it off his shoulders and toss it somewhere. Leaning back, Ash flushed at the hungry look as the male above him ran his onyx-eyed gaze down his chest.

He was slim with light muscles, much to Giovanni's taste. Unfortunately, only a few well tended years can't reverse the damage those pathetic excuses of a human being caused. Wiry muscles, taunt from years of travel and training from a young age, were clinging nicely to a healthy figure, but only because of his silent efforts and no thanks to those fools.

Ash brought up his arms and covered his chest from view, looking to the side in shamed embarrassment, not wanting the man above him to see what he thought was an unworthy sight.

Yes, Gary and Brock's betrayal had shaken the normally confident and brave, kind-hearted trainer to such a sad state.

Giovanni frowned as he sensed the younger's shame. Grasping the crossed arms, he pulled them up over that black, messy head of hair and stared seriously down at him. Using his other hand, Giovanni turned his head toward Ash's and he stared into those dark brown orbs before he tenderly, if abet roughly, captured those frowning lips with his.

At his surprised inhale and sound of wonder, Giovanni lowly growled in anger at what that **fool **did to the beautiful creature beneath him.

Hearing a light whimper, he remembered just where he was and pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle against that lightly tanned neck like an Arcanine, growling soft reassurances that he wasn't mad at him. Feeling a hesitant, surprised nuzzle in return, Giovanni let his free hand, the other still holding almost delicate wrists captive, wander down and brush up against a twitching cloth-covered erection, making Ash let out a low gasp.

Cupping it, the elder gave it a experimental squeeze. When Ash let out a low moan, he bent down and mouthed the bulge. Ash panted lightly as a wave of pleasure hit him, barely thinking as a talented tongue stroked against it.

Ash didn't even notice as Giovanni freed his wrists and brought his other hand down to brush against his thigh, too far gone in the pleasure the elder was bringing him. When teeth brushed against his forming erection, Ash just about came undone at the exotic feeling.

It wasn't long until he started to feel a strange feeling inside his gut; quite like a coil being tightened as his dress pants started getting a little too tight.

When Giovanni's mouth released its captive, Ash used his newly freed hands and pushed the other male until he was sitting back, legs spread to either side of him as he crawled in-between them. Staring up into surprised onyx-black orbs, the trainer gave him a shy, half-lidded smile that made the owner of those orbs shudder and made the obvious bulge in his suit pants grow tighter.

Ash leaned up to kiss him, wrapping one hand around his neck. He hesitated, before his other hand started to rub against his 'problem'. Giovanni gave a hiss through the kiss and threw his head back, panting as the little trainer started kissing his way down his chest and his devious fingers started tracing teasing circles up and down the bulge, occasionally pressing down firmly and giving it a squeeze.

'**He's…such a…minx…' **Giovanni thought in-between pants, almost arching his back as his younger lover suddenly started to slowly pull down the semi-restricting pants, the elastic band creating delicious friction as it dragged down his length. Lifting his hips at his little trainer's prompt, said trainer rid him of his pants and dropped it down beside the bed, leaving him only in his black silk boxers, the bulge quite large now that he was closer.

Swallowing wetly, Ash licked his dry lips and looked up shyly through his lashes for uncertain approval. Receiving it, he slowly pulled away that last article of clothing, eyes widening as more and more flesh was revealed like a present being unwrapped. Removing the boxers completely and dropping it down on top of the discarded pants, Ash drew in a sharp breath at the sight before him.

There, standing at attention in all its leaking glory, stood the largest dick he has ever seen. It must have been six inches at least!

Giving a sight whimper at the size, Ash looked up to see the elder staring down at him almost hungrily with even darker eyes than thought possible. Though he relaxed as he saw a softer emotion in that gaze, which was slowly becoming familiar to his troubled mind.

Leaning down, he gave the swollen head an experimental lick. Hearing a low growl, he took that as approval and continued with more confidence.

Giovanni groaned out a low growl as Ash started to boldly lick him from base to tip, swirling and tracing patterns along his length. Just when he thought his little trainer couldn't get any bolder, he saw stars and he threw back his head as heat completely enveloped him. The feeling of his cock being surrounded by that hot cavern just about undone him.

Before Ash could go farther, Giovanni said as he tugged at that mop of black hair, "Ash, stop a moment." Letting the still hard member slide from his mouth with a wet 'pop', Ash looked up at the man in confusion. Suddenly shyer, Ash slowly crawled up to kiss him and Giovanni kissed back before he gently coxed him onto his back.

"Allow me," he whispered huskily, making Ash shiver as warm breath ghosted his collarbone.

He pulled away and leaned back to look at the almost fully naked form under him with an apperceive gaze, making Ash flush. Chuckling, the elder leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

Moving to his waist, Giovanni knelled in-between his legs and grabbed a hold of Ash's black dress pants. He slowly started to pull at them, backing down the younger body and lean legs until blue boxers were in full view. And the erection that was formed there.

Breathing a little, he locked gazes with Ash and smirked at the deepened flush on his face.

He then started to pull down his boxers slowly, teasingly, until it was to his bare ankles, which had been free of its cover awhile ago. Tossing the last article of clothing somewhere in the room, he looked down to find himself face to face with Ash's cock, a tuft of unruly black hair at the base.

Lowering his head, Giovanni glanced up at him to make sure if it was alright. Seeing the slow nod and the almost shy, confused smile, he opened his mouth to give a slow, long lick to that long shaft.

Ash watched with half-lidded eyes full, of awe and confusion. As he both watched and felt that sinful tongue touch his shaft, a sound leaving his throat at the pleasure and the feeling of a coil tightening intensifying, he still couldn't understand why he was being treated like this. With such care and love. And from Giovanni of all people!

After all, he was worthless…right? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Feeling that wicked tongue twirl around his manhood, made him arch his spine and close his brown eyes as his head rolled to the side, exposing his long, love-marked neck to the older man's heated gaze. Giovanni started sucking the pulsing cock in his mouth at a quick pace, hands holding his younger lover's hips wide open and he turned his head, teeth scraping at the leaking tip.

It became to much and, with a cry, the spring uncoiled and Ash came.

Lapping up the sweet juices, Giovanni gave a chuckle. **'Mine.'** He thought, dark eyes darkening at the thought of forever being with this beautiful creature.

He lazily crawled back up Ash's body and put his fingers to those soft lips, putting pressure on them to put across what he wanted. But in the end, it was Ash's choice.

And said teen seemed to realize that, for his eyes widened a little before softening in gratitude. Making his choice and knowing that there would be no going back, Ash opened his mouth and pulled those long fingers inside, staring into those openly loving black eyes as he set forth to wetting the digits.

Feeling that the fingers were wet enough, Ash let Giovanni remove them and groaned as he was sharply kissed, falling to the hunger he didn't even realize was building inside him. Slowly pushing a single wet finger inside him, Giovanni started to pump it in and out at a steady pace, helping him to get used to te feeling. Ash let out a low moan at the slight pain, heat slowly returning as he wiggled his hips in discomfort. He keened low in his throat when they were promptly stilled with a firm hand on his right hip.

Pumping the finger in and out of him slowly, Giovanni added another when he felt the velvety walls loosen a little and drew out a breathy moan that sent a shiver down his spine. Quickening the pace, he made scissoring motions to stretch the tight tunnel and quickly added a third, twisting them to hit a certain bundle of nerves.

'**Oh, god!' **Ash thought as he arched his back, seeing stars as talented fingers played with his prostate, brushing against it and twisting, driving him mad with pleasure as the coil started to tighten again.

Ash silently cursed his lover when he suddenly withdrew the digits, but panted with slightly wide eyes as the older male's hardened, swollen length was lined up at his entrance. **'Will it fit?' **He wondered, biting his lower lip in worry.

Giovanni raised his hand and brushed messy black hair out of Ash's slightly sweaty face, cradling his cheek as he rubbed his thumb against his little trainer's lips to stop his teeth from abusing the flesh. He stared seriously into brown eyes, love clearly seen as he asked, "Are you sure? It will be painful. And," he paused, a rare worried look appearing on his face.

"Once this is done, it can't be taken back. I don't want you to regret this, Ash."

Ash quirked a grin up at him and grabbed at one of his hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them gently. "I'm sure. I'll be okay." He raised his other arm and cupped the gym leader's cheek, thumb stroking the soft flesh as he leaned into it, closing his dark eyes.

"Its strange and still new to me, but…I love you, Giovanni. More than I ever thought possible." Said man gave a deep breath as those quiet yet strong words caressed his ears, making his melted heart swell. He opened his eyes and smiled so warmly down at Ash that said teen's breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too, my little trainer, my Ash. More than you'll ever know." He then swooped in to give his little love a heart-stopping kiss.

Pulling back, Giovanni rested his forehead on Ash's own, breathing heavily as his eyes stared at Ash's closed ones. Moving so that his lips were next the other male's ear, he whispered, "Are you ready?" At his silent nod, Giovanni sighed and pulled back to stare him in the eyes.

He stared down into those dark brown orbs and, after a few minutes, nodded. He slipped his hand in Ash's in silent support and gave him another kiss as he positioned himself, and plunged sharply into the willing body under him.

Ash let out a muffled yelp of pain and squeezed the hand in his grip harshly, as a few wayward tears leaked from his eyes.

Giovanni stilled once he was fully sheathed, letting the younger adjust to the size of his length, knowing that it must've been painful. He was grunting at the sheer effort of not moving and plunging sharply back into that tight heat.

Ash took in and let out a shaky breath as the pain lessened and slightly raised his hips, silently telling him that he was ready. Giovanni carefully started moving in the younger, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. "F-faster," Ash gasped out as the pleasure started building. Raising his hips as Giovanni thrust down, both groaned loudly as he went in deeper. The gym leader sped up the pace, pulling out and quickly slamming back home, rocking and rolling his hips to enter at a different angle, to which Ash boldly met as his legs wrapped tightly around the lean, sweaty waist above him.

It wasn't long before Ash started meeting his lover thrust for thrust, panting and gasping at the pure, mind-numbing pleasure. His glazed over brown eyes met with Giovanni's own black ones, just as he thrust into him one last time and they saw white, twin groaned cries of each other's name echoing in the large room.

After riding out their high, they collapsed, Giovanni on top of Ash and being careful not to crush the younger with his dead weight. Heaving in air while still sheathed inside Ash, Giovanni pulled out his softened member and leaned up on his arms, gazing down at Ash softly.

**END LEMON!**

Ash smiled up at him as he cooled down and leaned up, kissing him gently and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Giovanni."

Giovanni's warm look grew warmer as moved to lay beside his love. "I love you, too, Ash." He tenderly whispered back, wrapping his arm around Ash's waist as his said teen turned so that he was pressed up against his front. He rested his head on top of Ash's as he tucked it under his chin, messy black hair tickling his bare shoulder.

Ash slightly winced, shifting his legs to get more comfortable.

"Ash?"

Hearing his name whispered, Ash pulled his head back and looked up. Seeing his love's look of slight guilt, his bright eyes softened and he leaned upward to kiss his cheek in reassurance.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It'll go away in a little while."

Giovanni breathed out a little in relief, before leaning down to brush his lips with soft pink, warm onyx-black gazing down into hopeful reddish-brown. Giovanni raised his hand and brushed away the dried tears. In an uncharacteristic gesture, he kissed under each eye before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Ash kissed back and then whispered against them with a mischievous look in his eyes, giving an uncharacteristic smirk, "I wonder how your subordinates will take the news? Especially the 'idiot trio'?"

Giovanni smirked back and said, "They will just have to live with it," as he drew Ash possessively closer. "Because your not getting away, not if I have anything to say about it."

Ash just flushed and ducked his head, drawing out a chuckle. He suddenly gave a shiver.

Giovanni saw this and pulled the downy black comforter up over them. They huddled down under it with the warm, silk white sheets. Their combined body heat only adding warmth.

They didn't wake til the Murkrow crowed the next morrow.

But even the sun rising didn't stop the dream from coming true.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ash Ketchum. As I kneel here down upon my knee…will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"… Yes. Of course I will!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

To the people of the town, Giovanni was a very successful businessman. Though, what kind of businessman, they had yet to realise. They didn't seem to understand, nor even notice, just why pokemon not in his employment, and those who work for him, tended to shy away from him like a plant-type to fire.

But, maybe that was a good thing.

For had they known, they wouldn't have been so eager to point a certain depressed pokemon trainer his way.

If they had known, they wouldn't have seen that same depressed trainer lighten up like a Pikachu-powered Christmas tree, nor the once cold-hearted Head of Team Rocket actually smile without people's pain in mind.

All but within three long years.

So, yes, it is a very good thing. I suppose the saying, "Ignorance is bliss" has some truth to it…

Wouldn't **you **say so?

And now Ash can finally say to Lady Charlotte: "Yes, I found what I was looking for."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**FIN~**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AN: **Yeah, I had a hard time (I don't really know WHY - it just didn't want to be written!) with the whole 'two months later' thing. Jessie and James's 'talk' with Ash, and then the little scene where Ash bumps into Giovanni (okay, that was one was a little easier, I admit). So if its poor, I apologise. Also, my detail is lacking (outside the lemon?), so if there are things that need more detail…well, please just use your imaginations. That's what I tend to do. And its _so _much easier all around. X)

**[1] **Ash became Pokemon Master Champion when he turned 15. He and Gary started dating soon after, and they began traveling with Brock around then as well. So, they were together for about a year before the betrayal.

**[2] **And So This Is Christmas by Me~! Yes, I wrote it especially for this fic (because I couldn't find a suitable one! DX)~! ^^ Sadly though, because I just wrote it, there isn't any music that goes with it. ;;_;; Lyrics are below; Just sing/humm it in a soft, slow tone and you should get what I was aiming for...hopefully. ^^"

**[3] **Ash is now 19. He was 16 when he first started staying with Giovanni (who is in his twenties for the sake of this fic. I think he's in his mid 30-40's in Canon, but I'm not entirely sure. ^^").

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**And So This Is Christmas **

_**By Haru Inuzuka**_

And so this is Christmas

Just like I used to know

The snow is falling from the sky

And covering the world in a blanket of white

Gifts are being bought and wrapped

Merry children are tumbling past

Santa is getting their Christmas wishes

And checking his naughty or nice list

Now I'm waiting under the mistletoe

Just wondering where the time has went

How many years has it been

Since I've been a child

And waiting for good ole St. Nick

Am I worthy of your love

Will you hold me close and dear

Throughout the long, cold, hard nights

Underneath the Christmas tree

I hold you in my arms

And look at your face

Just reeling in wonder

That you're here with me

But I can't help but wonder

When the snow has gone and melt

And Christmas cheer is all but spent

Will you remember me?

The time is almost here

The end of Christmas cheer

But wait don't you fear

Its only until one more year

Am I worthy of your love

Will you hold me close and dear

Throughout the long, cold, hard nights

Save within your arms

Every year at Christmastime

I see you in my dreams

And wish upon a shooting star

That you'll stay here with me

But I can't help but wonder

When the snow has gone and melt

And Christmas cheer is all but spent

Will you remember me?

Will you still love me?


End file.
